Visita al dentista
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Miedo al dentista, algo que todos hemos sufrido alguna vez. El gran héroe no es una excepción...


**Bueno, este es un fic que me salió hoy hace nada... me salió porque resulta que ahora tengo que ir al dentista y a mi me da verdadero pánico T.T**

**Y pensé, voy a escribir un fanfic para desahogarme. y me salió esto... si os preguntaís que por qué a Estados Unidos, pues es porque me parecía que era a este personaje al que le pegaba tener miedo al dentista. pero bueno. Solo espero que lo disfruten mucho, y que si les gusta que me lo digan... **

* * *

><p><strong>Visita al dentista<strong>

Alfred no se estaba quieto, andaba de un lado para otro de aquel claustrofóbico cuarto. Parecía una bestia encerrada entre cuatro paredes. De vez en cuando lanzaba un pequeño gruñido al aire, luego fijaba su mirada en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Tras eso, seguía la misma ruta para volver a parar y gruñir. Estuvo haciendo eso alrededor de media hora, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió, sobresaltándolo en gran medida. Sonrió al ver quién se asomaba, un rubio con dos monstruosas cejas encima de sus ojos verdes, como los inmesos y profundos bosques propios de Gran Bretaña.

-¿Quieres que te ponga los palos ya?

-¿Eh? –preguntó Alfred, confuso.

-Pareces un pájaro enjaulado, solo te faltan los palos para ir saltando de uno a otro.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Claro.

Salieron de la habitación a pasos rápidos, bueno, así solo salió el norteamericano, el inglés tuvo que apretar el paso para no quedarse atrás. Salieron de la increíble mansión propiedad del de ojos azules, dirigiéndose al garaje.

-Yo conduzco –dijo Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra gruñó algo en susurros, pero no replicó. Subieron al increíble coche, un Chevrolet corvette, color rojo fuego. Para desgracia de Arthur, Alfred conducía a una velocidad que dejaba a la de la luz como una tortuga. En más de una de las curvas, el inglés temió por su vida. Nada más llegar al aparcamiento del edificio, Arthur casi besó el suelo del alivio que sentía de no haber muerto en esos momentos, solo su orgullo evitó lanzarse y gritar gracias a los cielos.

-Venga Iggy. Que no tenemos todo el día –gritó Alfred, más nervioso de lo normal.

Arthur sonrió. Acababa de descubrir algo a lo que aquella gran potencia mundial temía y cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Entraron en la clínica del dentista con un Alfred semejante a un flan. Se sentaron en la sala de espera, mientras Estados Unidos movía su pierna nerviosamente. Se mordía un poco las uñas y se le caían unas pequeñas gotas de sudor por la cara provocadas por el miedo.

-Señor Alfred F. Jones –llamó una mujer -. Ya puede pasar.

-Sí ya voy –respondió nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Estaría bastante bien, Iggy.

Entraron en la sala donde había un hombre enorme con una bata blanca de espaldas a ellos. Alfred se sentó en la silla del dentista haciendo un pequeño gesto de asco. El doctor se dio la vuelta, provocando escalofríos incontrolados en los países anglosajones.

-R-R-Rusia… -tartamudearon.

-Da. Vamos a ver que tienes Alfred.

Estados Unidos intentó huir, pero unas misteriosas cuerdas aparecidas de la nada agarraban ahora sus manos y pies contra el sillón, impidiéndole moverse. El ruso le abrió la boca con uno de esos aparatos que parece que te van a partir la boca.

-Vamos a ver –canturreaba.

-¡Hejo de pat****! –insultaba Alfred sin que se le entendiera demasiado bien.

El ruso metió unos alicates en la boca del norteamericano mientras reía descontroladamente.

-Parece que tienes una caries. Hay que quitarte ese diente y los dos de al lado para que no se contagie –decía el de ojos violeta.

-¡Arthur! –llamó Alfred. Pero el aludido estaba contra la pared, riendo y diciéndole cosas al "dentista", pero las dos cosas que más sorprendieron a Alfred fueron el hecho de que el inglés se dirigía al otro en ruso y que parecían llevarse muy bien. Demasiado bien.

De pronto, un horrible dolor cruzó la boca de los Estados Unidos mientras soltaba un increíble berrido. El rubio agarraba cuatro muelas entre los alicates que llevaba en la mano y parecía dispuesto a sacarle más, cuando…

-¡Nooooooooooo! –gritó Alfred. Lleno de sudor, levantándose de la cama de golpe –Ah, ah, fue… un sueño… jajajaja. Claro el _hero_ no puede perder ante un simple dentista. Jeje.

El teléfono sonó, extrañando a Alfred. Lo cogió rápidamente y preguntó:

-¿Quién llama?

-Hi Alfred. Soy Arthur.

-¿Qué pasa Iggy?

-Es que hace un momento me pareció oír tu voz desde mi casa. Todos los vecinos estaban comentando aquel extraño grito, están algo asustados. Tu no estarás aquí, ¿no?

-No… estoy en mi casa. Habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas…

-_OK. Good bye Alfred._

-_Yes, yes. Bye…_

El americano suspiró cuando escuchó un extraño sonido viniendo de su espalda. Allí se encontraba Rusia. Mirándolo con una bata de médico y una sádica sonrisa en el rostro. Alfred se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos. Unos alicates.

El grito que pegó Alfred en ese momento llegó hasta el espacio exterior, y según dicen, si prestas atención, todavía lo escucharás gritar mientras sufre la tortura de Rusia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiiiiiin...<strong>

**Bueno, ya me desahogué, ahora vuelvo a temblar... aunque por lo menos mi dentista no va a ser Iván... Fiuuu *da un suspiro de alivio***

**¿?: ¿Echamos un vistazo a esa boquita?**

**Sam: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?**

***Sale Ivan a la luz del cuarto***

**Sam: ¡NOOOOOOO! *se ve a la autora escapando o al menos intentándolo mientras Ivan ríe maliciosamente* ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
